In the digital age, the utilization of photos when commenting in or participating in an internet based communication, such as a forum or social media feed. There are hardly any users that choose not to add the personal touch of a photo to comments and personal pages such as social media pages. The utilization of a photo in association with a comment not only adds life to the comment but allows other users to have a glimpse into the life of the user.